The Journey
by Little Fire Sprite
Summary: When a grounp of the elves and a couple of men decided it would be fun to journey down south, it only spells trouble. Enter Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas, Haldir and others. Updated and Revised.
1. Setting Out

The Journey Chapter One Setting Out "No." "Come now, Father, why can't we go. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" "Do you really need to ask?" Elrond asked while he watched his two sons try to think of an answer. While they were preoccupied, Elrond took another glance around the room he was in. Standing in front of him were his two sons, behind him he knew his daughter stood, off to the side was Glorfindol, and in the far corner stood another elf lady, Luinel. "Okay, maybe, that wasn't the best argument, but Father, look who's going, we honestly can't get in that much trouble." "Yes, look who's going." Elrohir put his two cents in. "Refresh my memory, who's going again?" Elrond asked even through he knew the answer already. "Well, there's Legolas and Rengold of Mirkwood; Celebel, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin of Lothlorien; Aragorn and Halbarad of the Dunedain; and Luinel, Elladan and myself from here in Rivendell." "So let's see you have two sets of twins, one set of three brothers, one set of two brothers, and two men. Does this sound like a bad combination to anyone else?" Glorfindol and Arwen both quickly raised their hands. "Well as we can see, I'm not the only one who thinks this is a bad idea." "All who thinks that this is a good combination." Elladan quickly replied. Elrohir and Luinel both raised their hands. "There, Father, I'm not the only one who thinks this is good idea." "Fine, fine, you may go but please behave. Don't begin a war." "Thank you, Father, thank you!" Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed as they rushed out of the room, with Luinel at their heels. "May the Valar be with Middle Earth." "Glorfindol, you're not making me feel any better." "Sorry, Milord." ************************************ "I can't believe I'm letting them do this." Elrond was standing at a window overlooking the main courtyard where his sons and an elf lady were preparing their horses. "You're braver than I am, sir" Glorfindol answered as he moved away from the bookshelf and over to the window. "You know my old friend, what would make me feel better." "What." "If some sort of authority figure was going with them." "Who, in their right mind, would want to go with them?" "We would need someone who is brave with a certain level of tolerance." "But definitely not too lenient or strict, else he might find himself in a slight predicament." Glorfindol added. "Glorfindol, my old friend and confident, I know who to send." "Who?" "You." "Uh, um, yes, I'm afraid milord that I must decline your request. I'm-" "That's an order." Forgetting all dignity, Glorfindol began pleading, "Please, milord, have I not served you well. Why do you punish me in this matter. Don't send me with the children." "Glorfindol, it's your loyal service that nominates you. You are the only person I trust with this task. Please, my dear friend, go and keep my children and their friends safe. Watching the proud and great elf slink out of the room like a kicked puppy, Elrond couldn't help but laughingly add, "Oh and Glorfindol, I know it's impossible to ask that you bring everyone back in piece, but could you at least bring everyone back alive." "I'd rather take on the balrog again." ************************************ "Are you both ready to go." Luinel asked as she mounted her horse. "Yes, we just have to wait for Father to wish us off." Elladan answered as he swung onto his horse. "Hold on, I don't have my rope, have either of you seen it?" Elrohir asked "It's there on that bench, Elladan." "Oh, I'm ready now." "Good, here comes Father." "I see you are all ready to leave. You set out on this journey in the best of health. May the Valar bring you back to us in such condition." "May the Valar be with you that you're health keep you while distance is 'twixt us." Three voices echoed back the traditional words of parting. "Ah, Glorfindol, you're here. Are you ready?" "Aye, My lord." "It has been decided that Glorfindol go with you." "Father, wh-" "He's going Elladan." Elrond declared in a voice that brooked no argument. "Very well." "Come let us begin." Elrohir said as he turned his horse and started to leave. "Farewell, Father." Elladan took off after his brother. "Never fear for us, Lord Elrond." Luinel said, with a smirk those watching didn't quite trust, before she too left. "Elrond, please." "My, my, whining does not become you, dear friend, might I suggest you refrain from doing so." Elrond was trying his absolute hardest not to laugh. Glorfindol heard the laughter in his voice though and first harrumphed and then spun his horse around, took off at a gallop to catch up with the others. When Elrond turned around he was met with the questioning eyes of his only daughter. "Do you think that they will be okay, Father?" "Yes; you needn't worry yourself, they will be just fine, I think." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Meeting Friends

The Journey Chapter Two Meeting Friends "Do you hear that?" "Hear what?" Halbarad asked as he sat up from lying on the ground. "Horses approaching." Aragorn stood up and peered across the landscape, "Come, they're elfish mounts." Halbarad jumped up and quickly began securing his pack and horse, as Aragorn did the same. "Aragorn, we're meeting three elves, correct?" Halbarad was finished packing his horse and was watching the group. "Yes, why do ask?" "Because there are four elves in that party." Aragorn turned around from his horse to face the incoming party. By this time the party was close enough that Aragorn could begin to make out details of the riders. "I believe that is Glorfindol. In fact, I know it's him." "I wasn't aware that he was coming with us." "Neither was I." But before he could say anything more he was being hailed. "Hail, Aragorn son of Arathorn, lord of the annoying little brothers!" "Greetings, my dear overbearing brothers." "Aragorn!" Elrohir threw himself at his adopted brother, knocking him to the ground. "Elrohir, get off. Alright, you asked for it." And next thing Elrohir knew, he was lying in puddle of mud with his cloak pulled up over his head. After disposing of his brother, Aragorn approached the others three new arrivals, all of whom were still on their horses. "Father, seems to trust us to get into trouble, Aragorn, so he sent Glorfindol here to keep an eye on us." Elladan answered the obvious unspoken question. "Oh, oh come, Glorfindol, don't look so glum, you've been saying how wanted a real adventure for fifty years now." Aragorn addressed his old mentor. "Baby-sitting was not what I had in mind." "Don't worry about him, Estel, he's been like that for two days, since we first left Imaldris." Luinel answered cheekily. "Luinel, it's good to see you again, you weren't home last time I was there, off to Mirkwood I heard." Aragorn turned his attention to the lady. "Yes, we seem to miss each other any more now. But, anyway, are you ready to go? We still have a long ways to travel over the next week." "Halbarad, are you ready? Good, let's go." Aragorn swung on to his horse, grabbed the reins of Elrohir's horse and took off. The rest of the riders quickly reined in their horses and followed after Aragorn. "Hey, wait a second, come on, get back here. That's nor funny!" Elrohir yelled as he took off running after everyone else. ********************** "We should be thinking about making camp for the night." Elladan shouted out so that everyone could hear him. "There is a small river just a few minutes farther ahead, we can camp on the bank." Luinel supplied. "Very well. Stop at the river?" They continued to ride in silence for the remaining few moments before arriving at the aforementioned river. Once they arrived, Glorfindol immediately began to take charge. "Luinel, you and Halbarad, go collect wood for a fire. Elladan and Aragorn will scavenge for food. I'll take care of the horses." "Yes sir." Four voices chimed. Everyone soon dispersed all over to their assigned jobs. By the time everyone had returned, Glorfindol had the horses unpacked and the bedrolls had already been spread out on the ground. It didn't take but a moment to get a fire started and Aragorn to decide to cook for his elven companions. After dinner, they swapped stories for awhile before deciding on the watch rotation and retiring for the night. "Someone approaches." It was a little past midnight when Halbarad raised the alarm as everyone quickly sat up Elrohir walked into the light. "It's okay, it's just me, you all really need to relax!" Elrohir flippantly remarked. "Hey, Elrohir, what took you so long, we've been here for hours." Elladan asked innocently. "Yeah, like you don't know why." " Would you care for some lembas?" Luinel asked, tossing a leaf-wrapped package towards the late-arrival. "Sure, thanks." "If you children are quite finished, I suggest you continue resting, we ride hard in the morning." Glorfindol sounded quite put out as he pulled his cloak over his head. What he didn't see was the rest of the party glance at him and then at each other, not did he see the evil glint in everyone's eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
